


i would take a whisper if that's all you had to give (but it isn't, is it?)

by Zakyuu



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Whump, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Its not good, Soulmates, The salt of the Hidden World, forgotten friendships, im just sad, listen i have FEELINGS about toothless forgetting about hiccup, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: Letting go was the hardest thing. But it didn't kill him.This did.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	i would take a whisper if that's all you had to give (but it isn't, is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> in which i have feelings about dean deblois saying toothless eventually forgot about hiccup as time went on and that is NOT OKAY with me
> 
> so i wrote about it.
> 
> im so sorry hiccup.
> 
> (im so sorry about the quality, im writing this in the middle of the night. its 1 am now.)

He was lying to everyone, and especially to himself.

He doesn't just want Toothless with him.

There was some part of him that truly needed his reptilian friend. His other half.

Hiccup thought he'd been blessed by the gods, to share this bond with Toothless.

But after everything...

It just felt like he'd been cursed with the burden of having a soulmate you could never be with.

* * *

It came to him after his family visited the hidden world for once last time.

Toothless didn't remember him.

Or rather, was starting to forget.

Because he'd believed Toothless would have been able to recognize him, even from a distance. Sure, he grew some facial hair, but he knew his dragon's nose was better than that.

Apparently not.

* * *

Hiccup had asked his people to give him the week off. Astrid could handle things for a while, and it was a trial for both his children to step up to being the chief once he retired. Or...was gone.

It was the perfect chance.

So he went towards the edge of the Hidden World again.

Alone.

* * *

He waited for hours.

He'd arrived by the edge in the early morning, the sun not having come up yet.

By the time he'd seen the barest glimpse of a dragon, the sun was well crossing over the overhead line he'd marked as midday.

* * *

Toothless...didn't remember him.

Hiccup felt something inside him break.

* * *

Meeting with his best friend again was an experience Hiccup wasn't sure he wanted to repeat.

Ever.

It took a long time for Toothless' pupils to dilate. By Hiccups estimate, it had been half an hour tops before Toothless even nuzzled into his palm.

Hiccup had gone on to scratch his best friend's head, like he'd always had when they were still together, but the moment he made a move, Toothless snarled at him and took off, leaving Hiccup stumbling back in shock.

* * *

He wondered how long he'd sat there on the deck of his ship. 

By the time he came to, it was nearly sunset.

* * *

He'd always assumed he and Toothless had an unbreakable bond.

That they'd always carried pieces of each other, no matter how far apart they'd be.

Clearly, it'd been one sided.

It had always been one-sided.

* * *

Toothless didn't make things easier. That was one thing he privately admitted to himself. He said the opposite when his wife asked him about it, but he knew deep inside his core that without Toothless, he'd be nothing but a sad failure of a Viking no matter what.

The reason he was even a worthy chief today was because of his dedication to do the right thing ---

and that all started with his dragon. Everything started because of that dragon.

The bits and pieces of himself he grew into because of Toothless.

Anyone with a brain could see that Toothless was an integral part of Hiccup being...Hiccup.

Toothless was the reason Hiccup learned about mercy.

Toothless was the reason Hiccup learned to accept his responsibilities.

Toothless was the reason Hiccup finally knew what real love felt like.

Toothless didn't make things easy. That was the thing. It was never easy. Hiccup had to reconstruct everything he thought he knew about his life because of that dragon.

Essentially, his life had been about Toothless.

And to have that paragon for his life just....forget him, like he was some inconsequential little rock in the way of the road to life?

It didn't just sting.

It ripped a part of Hiccup he didn't know was already on the verge of tearing apart.

* * *

Of course, when he went back to New Berk, he never let it show.

Toothless may have ripped his heart in two, but he would never let it affect his family.

Not Gobber, not his mom, not his village and people.

Not to Astrid.

And especially not to his kids.

To them, he was heralded as a great and just chief, who did his best when the time came for it. He would never be as great as Stoick had been, and he didn't think he ever would have been.

But for all that it was worth, he was good enough.

And that had to be enough.

No matter how much he felt like he was going to collapse at the very second.

* * *

He never brought his kids back to the Hidden World.

And though they never forgot about the dragons, the children would never learn how to navigate to it.

He'd take the location to his grave.

And so would Astrid.

* * *

> That was the last anyone had seen of the Night Fury.
> 
> In later eras, archivists and historians would uncover Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's journal and autobiography.
> 
> All would scratch their heads in confusion when the topic of Haddock addressing Toothless as simply the species title of 'Night Fury' in the later part of his life would come up.

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> just to rub it in your faces cloudjumper still remembers valka.
> 
> and my explanation for toothless forgetting is because he dragon. 
> 
> because FUCK EVERYTHING WE KNEW ABOUT DRAGONS BEING INTELLIGENT, RIGHT DEBLOIS??? _RIGHT?!_
> 
> JUST FUCKING FUCK THE FACT THAT TOOTHLESS' WIKI PAGE SAYS HICCUP IS HIS VIKING SOULMATE, RIGHT?
> 
> right?????
> 
> _right?_
> 
> _**r I g H t ? ! ? !** _
> 
> anyway fuck the ending of THW i can accept toothless moving into the hidden world to be safe i do NOT accept the reality of him never visiting hiccup.
> 
> (also ill edit the tags later on im tired i want to lay down okay good night)


End file.
